


Captive

by BaffledFox



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib finally catches Zim.</p>
<p>(Not for the faint of heart, pushes on the darker side of things.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

"Captive"

'One-Shot'

By: BaffledFox

 

Consciousness was fleeting.

Zim wasn't entirely sure what had happened, his memory was fuzzy and his head hurt like hell. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, being met with a blinding white light above his head which caused him to hiss and squint in response.

Where was he?!

Zim tried to move but found he couldn't, his wrists were bound as well as his waist and ankles. He was lying on his back on what appeared to be an operating table.

It was then Zim was painfully aware that he lacked clothing, his skin stung from the metallic surface and he unconsciously shivered. He drew his head to the side, then the opposite way, seeing nothing that would help him determine his whereabouts.

Everything around him was dark, shadowed; no other light loomed except the one above his head which caused the shadows around him to gather that much thicker at the sides of his vision.

Zim was trying to fight panic, his heart hammering hard against his ribs but he refused to show his fear openly. His face was pinched in irritation, his antennae pulled back in a hostile fashion as if he could really do anything from his current state.

"Where are you?!" He growled into the abyss around him.

Zim was met with silence but he continued to glare here and there, trying to catch movement around him, trying to pin point his captor or try and make sense of the place he was in.

He had never seen it before, at least from the bits and pieces he could see. It was a small room, lined with what looked like school lockers and medical instruments. On his right was a small tray with an assortment of blades.

Zim's breathing was irregular, all his fears coming to life and he tried his hardest to will them down. Sweat broke out on his flesh, little blue drops standing out on the jade colored skin. Zim struggled subtly, testing the shackles but finding no give and knowing he was ultimately trapped.

How could this have happened?!

/Tip. Tip. Tip./

Zim heard the steps, saw the light off in the corner of the room and he then noticed the stairs the silhouette was walking down. Zim focused on the person as hard as he could, trying to figure the shape of his captor but it had only been a moment that he had proper light. The door above had closed and the shadows engulfed the human before Zim could get a good enough look. 

He kept his glare despite his budding fear, noticing then as the light bounced off a pair of glasses and he immediately knew who was approaching him. "Dib!" He snarled, struggling despite himself, anger covering his fear.

Dib stepped into Zim's light a slight smirk on his face as he eyed the struggling alien. "Hello Zim." He said easily pushing his glasses firmly up the bridge of his nose before he fished in his pockets and extracted a black rectangular device.

Zim should have known it was the Dib who caught him.

But in all honesty, they had been fighting for nearly six years now; Zim had been the only one to ever catch Dib and he normally released the human after a few experiments or prodding in the same day.

Zim enjoyed the chase much better than actually catching the human but perhaps he had been wrong about Dib.

The sadistic look in Dib's eyes was making Zim uneasy and he couldn't push his fear aside.

He had never really been out-right scared of the human before; not until now but he dared not show it on his face.

Zim eyed the brunette as he walked forward placing the unknown object on the table with the medical utensils, pressing one of the silver buttons and causing a red light to start blinking. "What is that?!" Zim demanded despite himself, glaring hard at the human but sparing curious fearful glances at the object.

"A recorder." Dib murmured, "I'm going to record our session here. I'm going to catalog the entire event."

"Event?"

Dib grinned, lifting his chin and causing his eyes to be shadowed by the shine of his lenses, "I'm going to dissect you."

Zim gaped a moment before he continued his struggles growling in outrage, "You will not dissect Zim!" The alien tried to further thrash but it was no use, the metal was merely starting to rub his flesh raw and soon he ceased his movements panting with rage and glaring with all he had at his smug enemy.

"You don't have much of a choice." Dib said simply, standing near Zim's table, his eyes looking Zim up from his toes to his head.

Zim didn't like the added attention from the human; his cheeks flushed a dark purple when he remembered just how exposed he really was. He hissed in the back of his throat, his antennae pulled back, his red eyes narrowed. "How?" Zim demanded, trying to change subjects.

Dib shrugged, "It was kind of easy. Yesterday after class you were standing under the over hang at school for two hours waiting for the rain to stop." Absently he picked up a scalpel, the metal thing catching the light.

Zim tried to follow, tried to remember, memories bubbling to the surface of his mind.

"I've had this plan to catch you for a while but I wasn't sure if it was going to work. I thought that was the best time out of any since no one was around and you were just standing there." Dib kept his grin, "You didn't hear me, you were too focused on the rain. I came up right behind you, grabbed you, and pressed the cloth I laced with chloroform over your mouth." Dib lowered the blade, letting the dull end ghost along Zim's hip, up his side causing the invader to shiver.

"Chloroform?!" Zim snapped, trying to dismiss the cool feeling of the knife, trying not to stare up at the concentrated look of the human.

"It's a drug that'll render you unconscious." Dib murmured, "I wasn't entirely sure it would work. You don't have a nose and if you kept your mouth shut you probably could've just got away." Dib flicked his eyes back to the alien that same amused expression on his face, "But then again, it is you, and you never keep your mouth shut for long especially when caught."

Zim wanted to retort but he held his tongue just glaring daggers at the human whom didn't seem to mind.

"So, you went out like a light and I scooped you up in my coat and ran home." Dib looked back to Zim's exposed body, dragging the blade across his stomach, moving dangerously low on his abdomen, "No one noticed. But then again, no one ever does." He mused aloud before he finally broke contact and turned back to the medical tools, shifting the position of the tray so it was closer.

Zim was quiet, trying to figure out how to keep Dib talking, perhaps if the human kept speaking he'd figure out that this was all wrong and this wasn't how things were supposed to end.

"This is just a storage room." Dib started with no real prompt, "It's for Dad's lab but he never comes in here so I decided to use it for my own purposes. I don't have much to work with here or any sedatives. I was looking, but I couldn't find anything." He bit his lip, "Eh, it might be unpleasant for you, when the dissection happens."

Zim's hands balled into fists, his brows pinching together not understanding that this was probably going to happen. This was truly his end; he had really lost.

"You aren't saying anything." Dib said, turning his bright eyes on the invader, the blade limp in his hand. Dib opened his mouth to elaborate before he closed it again and Zim didn't know what to make of the emotion on the human's face.

"Why?" Zim asked, his tone low, almost growling but he wanted to understand what was going on.

Perhaps he had just been foolish to think Dib enjoyed the game as much as he did.

The human obviously never saw this as a game, never saw them as potential allies, and now Zim was paying the price for his mistake.

He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

…if he got out of this alive.

"Why?" Dib seemed confused by the question, "It's what I've always wanted to do. I'll expose you to the world, everyone will notice me, and the threat on Earth will be gone forever. It's always been the plan."

None of Zim's inner turmoil reflected on his face; trying to keep up his harsh irritated mask. "No one cares about you. No one notices you." Zim scoffed, "This won't change anything." Zim held his tongue from the other things he had wanted to say.

Dib shrugged, not put-off by Zim's words, "Maybe." He murmured, "But it's worth a shot." He seemed a bit more subdued his expression neutral.

Zim tried to rack his brain for plots, words, anything to try and ease him out of his current predicament but thinking on his feet had never been his strong suit. The wrong words would progress the inevitable, but the right ones might spare his life.

Dib turned his eyes away from Zim's, looking down the expanse of his naked flesh, "Let's get started." He said mainly to himself, lifting the scalpel and dragging the blunt side down Zim's middle; his gaze intent.

Zim tried to squirm, his face flushing, "What're you doing?!"

The point of Dib's blade stopped just above a curious dark patch of skin. He glanced to Zim, grinning just slightly, "I'm going to take inventory of you more or less. Get it on record how you feel like, what your anatomy looks like."

…feel?

Zim frowned darkly, "Don't you dare touch me!" He hissed.

Dib kept his grin, letting the blade wander just a little further, stopping at the top of that thin vertical patch of dark skin, "I don't think you have much of a choice now do you?"

Zim bared his teeth, his hands clenching into fists as he glared at the smug human, "When I get out of this-"

"You aren't getting out of this." Dib cut in, the blunt edge of the knife gliding over the dark skin, noticing when the invader tensed.

Zim's retort died on his tongue as the attention continued; unable to focus on anything else. Zim's toes curled as the smooth metal ran over the sensitive patch of flesh; inhaling a sharp breath as Dib ran the blade back and forth in an almost languid curious manner.

"Anatomy can't be compared to a human." Dib murmured, "Where bone structure is similar, there isn't much else to depict as human." Dib continued, still not looking at the Irken, "Specimen is hairless, nose-less, ear-less, skin is a soft green color; eyes are bulbous like an insect and red."

"Human!" Zim found his voice as Dib's ministrations had ceased, his scarlet eyes narrowed to slits, "Don't speak as if I'm not here!"

Dib flicked his gold eyes on the alien, looking almost disinterested, "You won't be here much longer."

Zim frowned to the response, unsure where to take the conversation, unsure how to gain back Dib's attention. He didn't know where everything went wrong.

Why now?

Why now after six long years?

What made now so different?

Zim didn't know, but he had a thought that if he could figure out that little detail, maybe he could find the right words to get himself out of this situation.

Dib looked away from the alien again, not enjoying the silence that settled; his expression still concentrated as he pressed the knife right back against the dark patch of skin, "Alien lacks a belly button, nipples, and visible genitals."

Zim flushed, his eyes narrowing as the human continued to stare at his naked self; that damned knife continuing its movements and making it hard for him to think.

Zim was vaguely aware of Dib speaking further on his anatomy; what it looked like, the words becoming garbled as the human continued to stroke that patch of skin.

This felt so disgusting, wrong.

Zim hated the way his body started to react; how hot his skin felt despite the cool metal table. He hated above all else how Dib seemed so distracted, detached, talking to that stupid black box and not even meeting his eyes.

Dib wasn't looking at him.

Dib was looking at an experiment, something he was about to cut to pieces for science and his human kind.

There was nothing else behind his actions or motives; Zim understood that, but on some weak emotional level, he kind of wished there had been some other reason he was exposed and strapped to an operating table.

Dib quirked a brow as he pressed a little harder on the blade, noticing that the skin seemed to give; vaguely aware of the chirp of alarm the Irken gave. "Hm." He made the thoughtful sound in the back of his throat; his professional air being thrown off by the soft blush that marred his cheeks.

Zim noticed the tint of color to the pale skin, aware that Dib wasn't as desensitized to the entire thing like he was trying to pretend he was. Zim opened his mouth to speak, about to snap at the human when the blade pressed further and his eyes slipped closed; the sting of cold metal against hot skin enough to cause an unwanted moan to bypass his lips.

Dib swallowed thickly at Zim's submissive sound, his eyes flicking to the flushed face of his captive before he looked down at his scalpel that remained pressed into the slit of skin.

It took him a moment to gain his wits, but once he did Dib quickly pulled the knife away; the jerky movement causing his elbow to hit the tray of medical utensils; jarring them – the loud sound dispelling the silence.

Zim jolted to the quick movement, his antennae once again pressed firm against his skull; his mind focused on the present and away from the pleasure the instrument had caused him in that brief moment. "Stupid dirt child," Zim hissed, "Just let me go already; we both know you aren't going to kill me." Zim said with a haughty arrogance he didn't entirely feel.

Dib frowned, vaguely aware that his fingers were shaking; his heart pounding loudly in his chest from the all too intimate encounter. "I am." He said firmly, trying to brush aside his scattered thoughts.

"You aren't," Zim grinned a toothy grin, "Now stop this foolishness. Let Zim go."

"This isn't foolish!" He yelled back, "This is for science! For Earth!" His tone gained in pitch, "You aren't going to win, you aren't going anywhere, you're staying right here and I'm going to dissect you!"

Zim's grin fell just slightly, one eye large the other narrowed as he scrutinized the teenager's expression. Thought had started in his mind but after a moment any connections he may have made had been thrown aside in favor of a tantrum, "Nnrggh!" Zim made an unintelligent noise in the back of his throat as he tried to thrash, "Let me go inferior Dib-thing!"

As Zim seemed to lose his control Dib picked it right back up again. His lips tugged back into a confident grin, taking his place back near the operating table, his eyes obscured by the shine of his lenses. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Stop this!" Zim growled, baring his teeth at the human.

Dib didn't seem deterred; instead he seemed to focus on the twin stalks on Zim's head. He leaned over his captive, "Antennae work as hearing and scent receptors, what other uses they have are uncertain."

Zim tensed, his antennae pulled back, "Don't-"

Dib reached out in that moment, his rough digits brushing over a rubbery feeler, causing Zim's words to die on his tongue. Zim couldn't help it when his back arched(though he was met rudely with the metal attached to his middle), or when his eyes fluttered shut and that weak submissive groan bubbled up past his lips.

Dib wasn't aware when his breathing had started to come in breathy pants, but it had, and as he looked down to Zim he almost lost sight of just exactly what he was supposed to be doing. His fingers ran along the length of that stalk, paying attention to the base before gliding right back up again.

Zim squirmed as much as he was able, his hands clenching and un-clenching at the foreign pleasant sensation as it coursed hotly through his captured frame. "Nnaah…" Zim's eyes squinted open just enough; dark claret slits meeting curious amber.

Dib licked his lips nervously, "A-Antennae," He faltered, his tone already lower than his usual pitch, making it that much more obvious that the professional air had been extinguished. "Antennae are sensitive and work as…as…" Dib couldn't help it when he leaned lower, having a perverse want to feel that strange rubbery texture against his lips, "As pleasure receptors." He managed to whisper just before his lips made contact and he swept the tip of Zim's stalk into his mouth – sucking pointedly.

"Ahn!" Zim keened, his eyes pinched shut as that hot wet mouth covered the sensitive tip of his antennae.

Dib groaned, his free hand finding the clasp of the middle restraint and easily unlocking it. In a hiss of movement the metal bar had detached, allowing Zim to more easily arch though his wrists and ankles still remained bound. Dib pulled his mouth away from the feeler, one hand still teasing the other, while his free hand instead started to map out Zim's taut belly.

"H-Human…" Zim managed to pant, his red eyes once again half-open as they sought out Dib's.

Dib looked down into the heated ruby before he trailed his lips along the curve of Zim's temple, down his cheek, until finally meeting his jaw. He placed deliberate nips at the flesh he found before he soothed the hurts with his tongue.

Zim tasted so strange; a mixture of something sweet and something he couldn't quite place.

It didn't really matter what he tasted like, he was growing addicted to the unknown flavor and he knew his original plan was becoming lost.

Dib's fingers groped along Zim's hips slowly moving lower as the digits attempted to find that same discolored patch of skin only to find something else entirely. Dib gasped against Zim's neck, his gaze roaming down Zim's quivering body to what his fingers had accidentally touched.

The dark skin had separated and in its wake stood something off-pink and erect. Dib's curious fingers ran up the length of it, feeling the smooth texture, enjoying the way it made Zim moan; allowing the invader to arch up into his hand. It reminded Dib of Zim's tongue, his digits feeling the subtle ridges along the length before he took it firmly in his grasp.

"D-Dib…!" Zim tried to shift, wanting to move, but he couldn't gain any give from the metal bindings – becoming more and more agitated as Dib basically teased him with the way his hand ran down his length.

Dib found his confidence returning upon hearing the mewling sound of his name. He bit hard at Zim's neck as he stroked down Zim's sensitive self, "You want something." Dib murmured into the abused patch of skin, dragging his teeth down Zim's throat.

"Nn…!" Zim was appalled at the noises he made, at how easily his body squirmed because of Dib's touches. He wanted his mind and body to align again but it was hard to grasp at thought with those rough fingers running down him and the way Dib's teeth, tongue, and lips attacked the flesh of his neck and collar. "Never." He said in a breathy tone, lacking the conviction he had originally wanted to be behind the simple word.

Dib parted from Zim just enough to shrug out of his coat, his gold eyes dark with lust as well as something else. "Never?" Dib mocked, easily hoisting himself up on the metal operating table, his body shadowing the smaller form beneath.

Zim looked up to his captor, his breathing still irregular as well as the frantic beats of his heart but he ignored that. His antennae pulled back in a hostile way as he tried to gather himself, trying to ignore the painful throbbing between his legs, ignoring just how badly his body burned for those sinful touches again. "I don't want you," Zim hissed, "I don't want anything."

"You're lying." Dib said in a low tone, his fingers trailing down Zim's torso, running right down to his member and grasping it firm.

Zim cried out then, his head tossed back as he tried to bite back his moan.

Dib eyed the invader, taking in the sight of him before he lowered his head down to Zim's level, his lips brushing under his chin as he spoke, "Admit it." Dib murmured, "Say you want me."

Zim tried to move his hips, tried to create friction but Dib held him firm and he was unable to get the pleasant contact he so craved.

Zim didn't want to submit, he didn't want to admit anything; even though it was painfully obvious just exactly what his body wanted. "S…stop it!" Zim growled, trying to sound authoritative but coming up short.

Dib's eyes scanned Zim's expression, wanting to meet his eyes but the invader kept them shut. He stared hard at Zim's parted lips, noticing as that strange tongue flicked out briefly. "Zim," Dib murmured, nipping almost lazily along Zim's jaw, "Just admit it." He sucked at a patch of skin, enjoying the little mewl it induced in the alien.

Zim's eyes half-lidded as he stared up at the ceiling above him, the dark shadows almost reaching down; as if monsters waiting in the ceiling.

What was happening?

Why the sudden change?

Zim didn't have the answers; his brain not working at full speed with the current over-load his body was experiencing. He didn't understand how his enemy went from trying to dissect him to trying to fuck him all in the same hour. "Dib…" Zim managed to breathe out, trying desperately to ignore the feel of the human's hot hand on his member, "Stop this!"

Dib wasn't deterred by Zim's words, instead trailing his lips lower on the Irken's green throat. He stopped at the hollow of his collar, running his tongue around the shallow dip, "You need me." Dib said softly, almost like he wasn't addressing Zim at all, "You need this." Dib finally released the firm hold on Zim's self, slowly beginning to pump him again as he bit firm along the invader's chest, "Admit it." Dib nearly groaned, "Just say it. Say you want me."

Zim couldn't help it when his hips moved up to meet Dib's hand; hating himself for how badly his body craved. "I…" Zim faltered, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, "Aren't you…nnhh…going to kill me?" Zim panted.

Dib's head rested on Zim's heaving chest a moment, feeling the smooth texture of skin under his cheek as he ran his free fingers along Zim's side. He could hear the fluttering beat of Zim's heart; it was abnormal, different than a human's. Dib ran his nails down Zim's side in a lazy pattern, "I don't want you leaving."

So many sensations were coursing through Zim's frame, unable to control his body's movements as it responded to every little touch Dib forced on him. Zim bit his lip, trying to keep in those horrid needy sounds, "You aren't…" Zim growled to himself, wishing Dib would just stop touching, "You don't make sense." He finished in a snap that ended in a strangled moan.

"You're going to leave." Dib said softly, "You're going to bring the armada, you're going to kill everyone, you're going to leave me."

Zim's brow furrowed, trying his best to focus on the conversation.

"I don't want you leaving," Dib said, his tone a little firmer than before, "I'm going to dissect you, I'm going to save mankind." He slowly parted from the Irken, leaning back and breaking all contact. Dib met Zim's heated eyes, "I have to kill you." Dib said, his lips tugged down into an almost pained frown, "Before you leave me."

"W-Wait!" Zim interjected before the human could reach for the blades next to the table. Once he had gained Dib's curious eyes he tried to compose himself, trying to force himself to say what he needed to say.

Zim had to get out of this situation, and he only saw one real option.

He just had to play along, just for a little bit, until he gained Dib's trust and the human let him free. A few lies wouldn't hurt anything; he was already embarrassed and exposed; what could a few more blows to his ego hurt?

Zim bit down his irritation knowing getting mad wouldn't help matters. "I…" Zim faltered, licking his lips as he forced himself to continue, "I want you Dib-beast." He said in a low tone.

Dib eyed his captive a moment before he once again moved over him, his hands on either side of Zim's head as he stared down with those inquisitive gold eyes of his. A fragile grin tugged his lips, "You mean that?" He said in a low almost husky tone, his hand moving to cup the invader's jaw.

Zim looked up into Dib's eyes, trying to bite back any inhibitions he might have, "You heard me, didn't you?" He nearly snapped, vaguely aware of the rough digits under his chin.

Dib broke contact with the alien as he leaned back just enough, tugging his shirt off in one quick movement before he started to un-do the fastenings of his jeans; working to get himself as exposed as the Irken.

Zim nearly paled at the sight of the human un-dressing himself; his red eyes taking in every exposed expanse of that deathly white skin and trying his hardest not to be intrigued. His red eyes danced over every scar, dip, and shadow on Dib's naked body the moment the human moved back over him. "Dib…" Zim murmured, losing what he had wanted to say when those striking honey-brown eyes fell on him again.

Zim had been trying to convince himself he was just using Dib to get out of the room; that he didn't actually want any of this.

He didn't want Dib.

Yet, for some reason his body was still reacting, for some reason he couldn't mull the thought over in his mind that this was all really unwanted and that Dib was really about to rape him.

It was complicated, confusing, and out right stupid to have all these weak emotions strumming through his veins but he couldn't help it – unable to even form a proper thought when Dib struck him with that hungry gaze.

Zim wasn't even aware when his antennae perked forward in an obvious show of submission; his eyes half-lidded as his head tilted up, almost expecting something, almost wanting to touch his lips to that expanse of milky-white chest.

Dib absently reached down un-latching Zim's ankles almost as an after-thought before he swept up his thighs and forced the alien to straddle him. One hand remained on Zim's hip while the other kept him perched above Zim. He pressed himself against Zim's heat; groaning softly as he leaned forward to brush his lips along Zim's perked antennae. "You know…" Dib murmured into the captured stalk, sweeping his tongue over the end, "I love you."

Love?

Zim gasped as Dib suckled on his antennae; only slightly aware of the pressing hardness against him, mewling slightly as he unconsciously jerked his hips up as if to get more of the unusual feeling. Zim's mind was foggy and he didn't entirely know everything about human society; but he was almost positive humans in love didn't strap the ones they did 'love' to operating tables threatening to kill them.

Perhaps that 'love' word had two definitions?

However, before another thought passed Dib had pressed forward, shoving himself deep inside the alien in one quick fluid movement.

Zim called out in pain, his hands curled into fists as his eyes pinched shut. His entire body quivered from the rough intrusion of the human; his inner muscles clenching tight on the invading male.

Dib groaned in pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut as he focused on that intense feeling of Zim clenched all around him. "Mm…" Dib nearly purred, pulling himself out before he shoved right back in again, having little care for the trembling Irken below as he started an easy rhythm – working towards his own completion.

Zim felt his body rock in time with the human; slowly but surely the friction started to ebb the pain into something better. No longer could Zim focus on his heated thoughts, but instead opened his eyes just enough to view Dib as he moved against him. Zim moaned in the back of his throat, feeling the biting pleasure run up his spine, his legs wrapping a little more firmly around Dib's hips.

Dib took notice of the change in Zim, looking down to the alien and noticing the purple flush on his cheeks as well as the distant look in his eyes. Dib leaned down over Zim's head, parting his lips to take a feeler into his mouth as he picked up rhythm; shoving himself deeper and harder into the Irken.

"Aaahh~" Zim couldn't help but cry out as that sinfully hot mouth clamped down on his sensitive antennae, arching his back to take Dib more eagerly than before.

Dib was pleased when the alien complied to their movements, one hand still gripping his hip and helping him roll against him; panting whimpering sounds escaping Dib's mouth as he sucked hard on Zim's captured stalk.

Zim squirmed as best he could, his toes curling from the intense feeling gripping every fiber of him.

Skin sliding against skin, bodies moving against each other in unison, the feeling of Dib's tongue running up the curve of his feeler, the feel of human nails digging into his flesh –

"Nnn…D-Dib…haa~" Zim panted, his expression pinched in obvious pleasure, feeling the tell-tale coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter, knowing he wouldn't last too much longer with Dib's increased pace.

Dib was fueled by Zim's delicious sounds, finally releasing the sensitive feeler to instead focus on a more pressing goal. "Ahn…!" Dib's breathing increased, little sounds emitting as his thrusts became more jerky and deliberate.

Zim's hands unclenched and clenched again in a spasmatic motion – wanting so desperately to hold onto something as that pleasant feeling began to build and build.

Zim cried Dib's name in hoarse gasps of sound, unable to take anymore, Dib's final thrust pushing the Irken over the edge.

Dib felt Zim release against his belly and in that moment Dib finally let himself go; burying deep inside of the alien, giving Zim all he had as he groaned the Irken's name in approval.

Their heavy hung tainted the sex-scented air around them, the lingering tingles of sensation still sparking in their spent bodies as they remained wrapped around each other in a rare moment of quiet.

Dib was the first to grab at his scattered wits, slowly pulling himself from Zim's warm body and edging towards the end of the table; setting his feet on the ground before he started to bend and retrieve his clothing.

Zim settled back on the metal table; his muscles sore and feeling a pinch of pain settling in his lower spine.

He did it, at least.

He had allowed himself to be dominated by Dib; and now he'd gain the outcome he wanted, he'd be released and he could go back to his base and plot all the ways he was going to destroy Dib's big filthy head for doing such a thing to Zim's glorious self.

The Irken tried to ignore the discomfort in his body, shifting so he could set his heels flat on the table, his head craned to the side as he eyed the human who was just about finished dressing, "Dib-thing." He spat in a commanding tone.

Dib shrugged into his coat before he turned, quirking an eyebrow at the alien who was glaring at him with heated eyes. Though, such a look mixed with the way his lips tugged down, it almost looked like Zim was pouting, "What?" Dib asked so casually, almost as if nothing intimate had happened between them at all.

Zim's antennae twitched in irritation at how calm Dib seemed, also just how bland his expression really looked – nothing passionate or animated about it, not like he had seen moments before. "Release me!" Zim demanded in a hiss.

Dib stared a long moment before a wry grin tugged his lips and he raised his chin in an arrogant way, "Release you?" Dib asked, "Why would I do that?"

Zim was at a loss for what to say a moment, gaping at the human for a second too long before he finally blurted out, "You've had your icky human mating thing with Zim! We're…we're whatevers now, you have to let Zim go."

"Have to?" Dib approached the table, his hands grabbing at Zim's ankles and forcing them back towards the shackles at the base. The alien tried to kick out of Dib's hands but the human didn't budge, holding tight until the metal clamps were back in place – trapping the Irken all over again, "I don't have to do anything." He kept his grin, his gold eyes watching Zim with an almost hungry stare.

Zim shrunk under that gaze, feeling a panic blossom in his chest, "B-But…" Zim faltered, hating himself for sounding weak but he just didn't understand.

That had been Dib's goal, wasn't it?

Or, was he really going to dissect him?

Was he really going to kill him?

"You're going to kill me then?!" Zim nearly yelled, outraged by the turn of events, thinking he had given himself up in the most intimate ways to the worm-baby who was merely going to murder him anyway – so the entire event was pointless and could have just been avoided had he not baited Dib into taking him.

Zim didn't know who he was more furious at, himself or Dib.

"Kill you…?" Dib trailed, his expression contorted in mild thought as he reached over the naked alien and clamped the bar back around his middle – ultimately trapping Zim for good, "I think it's more fun to have you alive."

Zim balked, "T-This wasn't the deal! You're supposed to let Zim go now-"

"There wasn't any deal." Dib pointed out, "You gave yourself to me, you're mine now. I can do whatever I want with you."

"No!" Zim tried to struggle but it was pointless; his body too fatigued to do much of anything, not that he could really do anything to the metal fastenings anyway. "NNggh!" He growled in frustration, his hands balled into fists.

Dib watched the alien struggle a moment, seeming to find some perverse pleasure in the advantage he had over his rival. "Well," Dib started, leaning down and placing an almost gentle kiss on Zim's hip before he stepped back and tucked his hands in his pockets, "I'm going to go upstairs for a while. Can't have anyone finding out you're down here." He murmured, "Not that they'd entirely care, but…" He trailed, shrugging, "I'll come back for you in a little while."

Zim continued to throw his tantrum, yelling Irken curses at the retreating human, "Get back here! Dib!" He snapped, listening to the retreating sounds of footsteps up the stairs.

Damn it!

This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Night Zim." Dib said easily at the top of the stairs; flicking off the light to the storage room; the sound of the door clicking signaling Dib's departure.


End file.
